


Escort

by archntina



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archntina/pseuds/archntina
Summary: If Izumi (an angery boi) could understand Arashi (an oddball), everything would be much easier but also much more boring.





	Escort

**Author's Note:**

> Judge of Knights stage song Escort was the main inspiration behind this fic so it is what I'm calling it. I'm a true KnightsP my boys are so good :'3
> 
> Ps. I swear I'm gonna write them actually in a relationship some day, give it time lmao

He always found this spot to be a sorrowful place. This was his seat to spend his time wallowing on whatever problem life presents him next, and they never seemed to stop coming which is why, lately, he kept finding his feet carry him here.  
A lonely bench, on the wrong side of the campus, simply facing the wall that keeps the facilities and future idols in. The placement didn’t make sense with the back of a building on the back and the wall on the front, but this tired boy who sat with his feet up, hugging his knees, found it quite preferable. It gave him a place to escape the constant crowd and noise that was natural in a school where everyone made music.  
Today’s problem, he announced in his head in a sports match announcer voice, might be more annoying than previous ones. He hated not knowing right from wrong or black from white - if he didn’t understand a situation he couldn’t find a solution and damn was he always expected to find solutions. It was so tiring to have everyone depend on him.  
Izumi sighed and buried his head in his arms, away from the neatly painted wall. This was getting more and more tiring each day. Singing, making music, performing it; those were the things that made him stay but feeling like he was carrying the whole weight of the unit even with the King present, feeling like his work was missing that one ingredient that he had no idea what, and then there was the shitty princess charming.  
He lifted his head up and tilted it back, staring up into the sky slowly going grey with the rain clouds coming in. He was so touchy and clingy. While that did become overbearing sometimes - why can’t you keep your hands to yourself, idiot - most of his problem came from the fact that the Queen was that way with everyone. She seemingly had no problem with physical contact, even when others did.  
Izumi couldn’t understand her at all. How would you touch so frequently to someone you don’t find… attractive? Or did she just find everyone attractive? She was certainly weird enough to prove to be a freak like that. He knew that was not the case though. He huffed, scowling and being angry at himself now for thinking that way. After all, was he really clear enough with what he wanted? Hell, did he even really know what he wanted? Or the weight he’d be putting on her shoulders by what he might possibly want? Would she even want to carry it with him?  
That’s what bothered him. He couldn’t place her attitude, he couldn’t understand what she thinks of whom; because every time she put her big sister mask on that she carried so gracefully, the game would be on and it wouldn’t end until she was convinced. He hated not knowing and she certainly didn’t show him anything more than the average. She just put a lot of effort into her interactions. There was nothing special about him.  
The conclusion he reached was painful however. He was familiar with this feeling but he couldn’t help but wonder: if he were to take the first step, would the Queen allow him to escort her? He let his legs down and stood up, pausing for a moment. He hated not knowing and he especially hated how not knowing can easily drive him into not doing anything. He stretched his arms, stuck his hands into his pockets and started to walk to the rehearsal room for their next session.

He entered the large room, two walls covered with mirrors and the other two with wood wallpaper; to find Ritsu helping Suou stretch, Leo not even arrived yet, and Arashi doing spins while shouting “Dance! Dance! Dance!” with her every turn. He paused on his feet, rolled his eyes and walked to her slowly.  
“You’re doing it wrong.”  
Arashi stopped and clapped with a wide smile on her face. “Izumi-chan! Now that you’ve arrived, teach me how to do your elegant s-”  
“Where’s Ou-sama?” Izumi asked the other two boys, cutting off Arashi. He saw with the corner of his eye that she put her hands on her waist as if to give an annoying response to him and he cut her off again as soon as she opened her mouth. “Don’t care. Shut up.”  
Arashi tilted her head to the side. “Well you’re grumpier than ever today.” She walked up to him and and put her hand on his shoulder. “Tell big sis wha-”  
“You’re more annoying than ever today.” Izumi shrugged her hand off and walked to the back of the room. “Do any of you know where that hyperactive boy is, we need to start.”  
He refused to look at Arashi, instead listening to the boys saying they didn’t see Leo and don’t know where he went off to this time, with his back towards the mirrored sides of the room. He was too agitated to go look for that guy. “Suou. Can you go look for him? Just come back if you can’t find him, we’ll do our parts. He will catch up in his own time.”  
Suou got up, pulling Ritsu up after him. When Izumi gave him a questioning look, he explained. “It’d be faster with two people.”  
Shit.  
Izumi nodded and kept stretching as the two boys exited the room, leaving him alone with the Queen whom he could only assume was about to attack him full force, but nor the physical neither the verbal impact came. Instead he turned around to see her sitting down, facing the mirror, watching him stretch from his reflection. Her expression was pretty blank and Izumi didn’t know what to make of it. Could it be that this nosey queen just decided she couldn’t be bothered with him? That thought hurt him more than he would have assumed.  
He stood up straight, returning her gaze from the mirror. Neither of them spoke for a moment, before the silence was too much for Izumi. “What are you looking at?”  
Arashi shrugged rather gracefully and pulled her knees to her chest, still staring at him blankly. This guy was pulling his nerves now.  
“What?” Izumi said, louder this time. Arashi shrugged again and placed her head on her knees sideways, looking away from Izumi.  
“I can still see you looking at me from the other mirror, you know.”  
Arashi closed her eyes tightly and smiled. “Do I annoy you less now Izumi-chan~?”  
“You annoy me more now shitty Naru!”  
Arashi opened her eyes, her smile turning to a grin. “Does my existence annoy you theeen~?”  
Izumi scoffed and stepped towards her. “Glad you finally understand it, shitty Naru-”  
“But I love you so much Izumi-chan~” Arashi said, almost singing it, through pursed lips. Izumi stopped in his tracks, his heart doing a jump. He hoped his face didn’t give him away as he wasn’t even able to make out what it might look like.  
Arashi pouted, she sure was putting out a good performance. “It’s not kind to not respond to someone saying ‘I love you’ Izumi-chan! You’re always so mean~!”  
She was teasing him so well and here he was unable to respond. He took a deep breath, looking away. How was he supposed to respond anyway, knowing very well it was just her teasing him and not even being able to figure out just why? This was exactly the kind of behaviour that confused him so much. He opened and closed his mouth, unable to produce a reply. He took another deep breath to try again. “I-”

“I’m here! I’m here!” Shouted the red headed king, bursting the door open, with the other two Knights behind him trying to catch their breath. Seemed like it had been an adventure to be able to bring Leo here. Arashi stood up and did another one of her not-so-great spins.  
“The King has arrived! Long live the King!” She revered and turned around herself one more time. “You’re right on time! Izumi-chan is going to teach us all how to spin around gracefully!”  
“I will not do such a thing, stop speaking for me so freely.” Izumi said. How could she pull herself back up after such a conversation? He surely didn’t understand her. Irritated, he walked to Leo and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the center of the room. “We’re late, get your position - We’ll start with Checkmate.”  
“Hey hey hey hey hey–” was all the objection the red headed king was able to muster to being pulled. Izumi immediately turned around to move towards the desk and turned the music on, feeling all the other boys’ stares on his back. He turned back to see none of them had moved an inch from looking at him with confusion - except for Arashi who had an amused expression on her face.  
“Are you going to move your asses or what?” Izumi growled, clenching his teeth. “We saved the spot for an hour and half of it has already passed so move or I’ll make you move!”  
Leo tilted his head. “Who-?”  
“Look, are we going to practice or not? I have a life, I can’t just wait around for you all princesses to get in gear!”  
“I’m the only princess here, Izumi-chan-” Arashi interfered only to face the boy’s heightened anger. He glared at her for a long moment. This wasn’t worth the frustration, he decided. He needed to be alone. He angrily walked to the door, stepped out and slammed the door behind him.

“What is his problem?” asked Ritsu while he walked to the stereo to turn the song off. He sat down on the chair next to the desk, putting one elbow on it to rest his head on. “If we’re not going to practice, let me just sleep until the end of the session~”  
Leo looked at Arashi who was a bit too amused for the situation. It wasn’t anything extreme to see Izumi angry but the fact that he just left the room was unusual. Arashi returned his stare and shrugged as if to say she didn’t know. Something was fishy. He opened his mouth with the full intention to interrogate the queen but Arashi stopped him.  
“Oh well, if we’re not practicing I’m going to go on and enjoy some sunlight while it’s still up there~ See ya!” Before he knew it she was out the door.  
“What sun is she talking about?” asked Ritsu, his head now on his arms placed neatly on the desk, ready to sleep. “It’s about to rain outside.”  
This was even fishier. Leo turned to Suou.  
“What’s going on between these two?”  
“I have no idea.” replied the boy, as confused as the other two. “Did Narukami finally fuse off Sena-senpai? He usually bears with everything she does.”  
“He does, doesn’t he?” mumbled the king, scratching his chin. “Well!” he exclaimed, “that’s a problem for tomorrow’s me! I need a piano! Inspiration doesn’t wait for humans!”

The silver haired boy, stationed again on his sorrow spot, ran his hand through his hair and sighed. It was silly that he had let Arashi get him outraged. He couldn’t help it though. How could that guy say things like “I love you” so easily? Did her inappropriate behaviour have any end? She was- just- so--  
Was it really, truly that easy for her to make a mess out of Izumi like that? She had to have no notion of how he feels about her. If she was aware; if he could muster the courage to maybe tell her about his feelings- would that make her more considerate of her actions around him? He didn't have any hope of his feelings to be requited. After all, from what he has observed, that was exactly how she treated everyone. Observing the actions of her wasn't enough in her case. How would he even go about telling her his feelings, though? He couldn't even stay in the same room as her with the way she always teased him. She acted so freely while he must have looked like a giant asshole back there.  
Lost in his thoughts, he jumped with surprise with the hand touching his shoulder. “My my, here is the fifth horseman of the apocalypse, Rage~” Well, this was exactly the type of teasing he was just thinking about.  
“Don’t touch me so easily.” mumbled Izumi, not really finding the energy in himself to shrug her hand off. Arashi walked around the bench, placing herself right next to Izumi and nudged him with his elbow softly. Izumi turned his head halfway towards her to realise her... surprisingly apologetic-looking smile? That was interesting to see from such an airhead. He looked away, only to feel the blonde nudge him again with a giggle.  
"What is it, Naru-kun?" he asked, given up. There was no getting rid of her, that much he had realised over the years. The reply he got was just another giggle though. He turned around, frustrated, to find her face a bit too close to his own. "W-what are you doing?" he stuttered. He could feel his face start to burn up. What she did wasn't fair - also, wasn't surprising one bit.  
"Izumi-chan~♡ Why are you so mad with me~?" Arashi smiled, putting her hand on Izumi's knee. "Oh? You're not even reacting to me touching you anymore! You must be fuming with rage Izumi-chan!" She pulled a sad face too perfectly. She was always too good at acting. Izumi turned away again before nudging Arashi back with a small smile on his face.  
"I'm not mad at you at all, Naru-kun. You must be reading the signs all in reverse."  
Arashi giggled again. "So it must be as I previously assumed Izumi-chan~♡ You love me!" She clapped, seemingly in happiness. Izumi turned back and smiled at her happiness while wondering, again, how she would actually react if he were to open up about his own feelings. Arashi pouted, which seemed much more real than before this time. Looking away, she added. "Probably not as much as I love you though." She followed up with a sad smile. "It's frustrating, you know? To know that I don't mean as much to you as you mean to me."  
Izumi straightened his back, his heart pounding. Was-- was she talking about what he thinks she's talking about? He leaned forward, trying to meet Arashi's gaze that was focused on the wall, which then shifted to match his. He was confused about everything; her eyes tearing up, her blushed face, the echo of her words still haunting his ears--  
"H-how do you mean?"  
Arashi turned her head away, refusing to look at him. Was this another one of her games? He grabbed her shoulder, pulling her to turn her back towards him., his voice raising with every word. "What does that mean? Naru-kun-- do you have any notion of what you mean to me? Don't go and assume things without talking to me!"  
With that Arashi turned back, her eyes wide with surprise. She leaned forward, again putting her hand on his knees and getting too close to his face. It was her turn to question him now.  
"What do _you_ mean Izumi-chan? What do I mean to you?"  
"I asked first."  
Arashi laughed, leaned back and placed her hands on her knees like a real lady. For the first time ever, Izumi could see that she was nervous, maybe even as nervous as he is. His heart was beating so loudly he almost didn't hear her next words.  
"I like you Izumi-chan, as in," she paused, turning just her head to meet his eyes and smiled, "I want to be with you and do couple things, you know? That's what I mean." She turned her gaze down to her lap. "I don't expect you to return my fee--"  
Izumi cut in, relieved but excited; it felt like he had just ran a 6-minute mile. "I do. I..." His brain caught up with what he was doing, which made him stutter, "I--I- I l-like you t-too, Naru-kun..."  
Arashi's face brightened up like a child and she threw herself on Izumi for a big hug, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as tightly as possible, which was met with a hesitant Izumi hugging her back. They could feel their hearts beating against each other's chests and their fast breaths. He felt Arashi pull her face back and their eyes met, their faces only inches apart.  
"Hey, I want to do something..." Arashi started.  
"What is it?"  
Arashi smiled, her eyes bright and happy while also curious somehow. "I've been wanting to do it for some time, you know? I want to see if it's as good as it is in my dreams~♡"  
Izumi now had an idea how this would follow up which made him blush even more than he already was. He hoped he didn't look like a big tomato. He... he wanted to do it too. Since he had forced Arashi to confess first, though, he figured it was only fair to give her what she wanted without making her actually say it.  
He leaned forward, their foreheads touching. He felt Arashi close her eyes and sigh, her body completely relaxed between his arms. He shyly pushed forward, their lips touching softly... the world went black until all he could feel was Arashi's lips and body. He felt complete, which was something he had never felt before - and it felt incredible. Their lips moved slowly and tenderly, Arashi's hands grabbing at his back, until they pulled back, both their eyes still closed and they enjoyed the experience they had just had.

A few raindrops fell down on their skin, until even more followed. They silently decided to stay like this for a while longer though. Just for a while longer.


End file.
